Davis Hunsinger
"Useless! Useless!" Davis Hunsinger (デイビス・フンシンガー Deibisu Funshingā), known simply as (DAVIS) from Part 3 onwards, is the main antagonist of both Phantom Image and Miidust Odyssey. He is also a posthumous character in Closed Ocean, being the one responsible for Luigi Mario's rise to villainy. Originally a man of low birth but peerless ambition, Davis is a villain of little conscience, vast cunning, and an insatiable hunger for power. Becoming a Inter-dimensional Meme and later a Stand user, Davis Hunsinger has gathered around him many minions and is responsible for many major events of the series, such as the death of Jorge Jormoon and the Jormoon Family's acquisition of Stand power and Hunt for Power Sprites. Thus, he is a dominant character whose legacy persists throughout the series. Davis is the father of Jornio Jorcream, the protagonist of Grand Theft Aureo, as well as a handful of other illegitimate offspring. Appearance Phantom Image Childhood When he first arrives at the Jormoon's 1880's Nintendo Meme Estate, Davis is seen wearing typical formal boy's attire from that era; a blue coat, white dress shirt, a tie, suspenders, breeches, and a pair of striped socks. He has brown hair and a handsome face, and also has a strange dot orbiting around his head. Adulthood Aside from replacing his coat with a vest, Davis' attire hasn't had much change. However, his overall physique and height have increased significantly. During the events where Jorge sets out to find the cause for his father's illness, Davis dons a top hat and a new, flamboyant-looking cloak that has feathers jutting out of the shoulders. Inter-Dimensional Being Davis undergoes drastic physical changes upon using the Mii Mirror to transform himself into a higher being. His formerly-clean hair becomes messy and unkempt, his eyes become sharper and adopt a darker outline, and he develops inhuman features. His clothing has changed quite a bit as well after his first battle with Jorge; most noticeable is the scarf around his neck. He wears an ornate dual-colored shirt and matching breeches, a large pair of boots, vambraces, and two suspenders attached to a band around his waist. Miidust Odyssey Shadow DAVIS does not have a visible face as an effect of the shadowy darkness of his mansion. He has shoulder-length brown hair and is topless, exposing Jorge's muscular body (on which his head is sewn in place) He wears pants with suspenders, clogs, shiny cuffs on both wrists, and heart-shaped knee guards. In the game JorJor's Wacky Journey: Mii's out of Meme, his voice is also distorted (an effect created by the developers to add a sense of mystery). This form of DAVIS is also called "The Evil Incarnation DAVIS". Revealed Incorporating his previous outfit, DAVIS dons a jacket with a tight tank-top underneath, as well as chaps with an exposed crotch that has a crying emoji over it. His face is now in full-view, and on his head is a moon-man sticker to match his knee guards. This is his form during the beginning of the DAVIS' Durr Planet story arc. In most depictions of him, DAVIS' outfit is tinted orange or yellow. He also wears a dolphin necklace covering his neck scar and poop emoji motifs above his feet and on his pant legs, but he quickly stopped sporting them after his first stairway confrontation with Wario and Waluigi. When pursuing the Jormoon group, DAVIS donned a cloak that he had discarded during his confrontation with Lanie Logandactyl. Empowered DAVIS nears his physical peak after draining Jordan Jormoon's blood. His appearance now is similar to his revealed form, minus the jacket and the poop emoji-shaped headband that was destroyed by Cappy's attacks. He now sports a deranged and homicidal look and mannerisms, having lost his suave touch. His hair is now disheveled and mostly oriented upwards, while his lips are darker and seem adorned with lipstick. This is his mien during the latter half of the DAVIS' The Universe story arc, often called his 'High' or 'Awakened' form. Personality Davis is consistently manipulative and violently domineering, and has repeatedly shown a lack of conscience and empathy. Davis' most recognizable characteristics are his boundless ambition and his love of power. Abused by his father and having lived in the most miserable living conditions, Davis set for himself the goal of becoming the richest, then the most powerful being on earth. To do so, Davis used anything or anyone that he could use to further his goals, disregarding any kind of morality who would restrain the range of actions available to him. Using either manipulation and seduction, or plain violence, Davis constantly sought to become more and more powerful. Davis enjoys being in a position of power and has repeatedly stated how great he felt being in a dominating position. On the contrary, Davis never tolerated that someone could stand up to him or equal him in power, and was several times enraged and deeply disturbed at the thought. Throughout his life, Davis has tended to surround himself with witless cronies and later minions, who were attracted by his natural charisma. Not thinking much of them at first, he then selected those he deemed as particularly evil, claiming that an evil person wasn't bound by rules such as honor and thus were stronger mentally. This belief culminated in including the absorption of 36 souls of sinners, or as he claims particularly strong souls, to unlock a power greater than that of his Stand. Naturally, Davis is an incredibly selfish person, only looking over his own interest and overlooking those of others at best, trampling them on the ground at worst. Due to his composed nature, Davis can and will openly offer himself to any gender using any method, as long as the person suits his present desires. Since he is selfishly interested in their capabilities, however, Davis is the type who is incapable of loving another person wholeheartedly. The only persons he can be said to have held some type of affection for was his mother, Jorge Jormoon, and Luigi; Davis recognizing Jorge's worth as equal to his own, and having been friends with Luigi. Still, Davis stole the former's body and his friendship was nonetheless merely a part of a grander plan to further himself. Phantom Image "I reject my humanity! JorJor! I will transcend humanity!" In Phantom I''mage Davis is ambitious, arrogant, and megalomaniacal, seemingly able to do anything to achieve his aims. His natural ruthlessness is exposed very early when he swears on his father's grave to exploit the Jormoon family despite them being kind enough to adopt him. In order to place himself in a better position to replace Jorge Jormoon and obtain the Jormoon family fortune, Davis used the most underhanded means to break him mentally. These methods included: humiliating Jorge in public sport fighting, ostracizing him from his friends, and finally stealing Lila Johnson's first kiss to drive a wedge in their budding relationship. When he is eventually foiled, Davis opted to slowly poison Fourrie Jormoon I and kill Jorge with the Mii Mirror to make both deaths seem natural and accidental. Davis has shown a remarkable determination to reach his goal, never losing his drive despite the numerous defeats he suffers throughout Phantom Image and always tried to find a way to get back at Jorge for them. Davis' lack of empathy is also apparent, since despite having lived for years with the kind Jormoons, he never thought of them as anything more than obstacles, and is hinted to utterly resent the upper class he frequents. Davis has been maintaining a facade of a charming and agreeable person to everyone save Jorge, yet never came close to anyone. At the end of the part, the only person Davis appreciated was Jorge Jormoon himself, begrudgingly acknowledging his valor as his archenemy and "granting" him a painless death, and was even shocked to see him die. Overjoyed to have changed into a powerful interdimensional being, Davis spent his battles taunting various humans about their weakness and belittling them in favor of the apex predator interdimensional beings. Davis also sadistically changed a mother into a zombie just to watch her devour her own baby. Davis shows a lack of restraint in his violence, and is prone to murderous outbursts even as far as his childhood, notably trying to stab Jorge when he beat him up, and violently slapping Lila. He was also incredibly cruel to Jorge's dog, Gabe, going so far as kicking him on their first meeting. When Davis was defeated by Jorge, Davis incinerated the dog. He is shown to be utterly enraged when someone stands up to him, which is the cause for his outbursts. Davis' personality could be explained by his poor childhood and the abusive relationship he shared with his father, Seth Hunsinger. Devon, however, doubted this as a cause for Davis' personality, claiming that Davis was somehow just born this way, and that poverty had nothing to do with it. True to that, Davis was already an immoral person but then openly relinquishes his humanity in favor of becoming a Interdimensional Being upon being cornered by the police. He trades his underhanded scheming persona for a more arrogant, hedonistic, and dismissive of humanity personality that revels in his evil. Nonetheless, Davis respects determination and said much to Jorge that his determination was equal to his own, earning him the dubious honor of serving as Davis' new host, after Davis was reduced by Jorge to a head. Davis' potential for empathy is emphasized when Davis is shown to have killed his own father out of revenge for the abuse against his mother, rather than as a step in his scheme to rise in society. Miidust Odyssey '"Everyone survives in pursuit of peace of mind. ...Aren't you uneasy, preparing to fight me, knowing you may die? ...If you join me, I will give you peace of mind that will last forever."' Reappearing in ''Miidust O''dyssey, DAVIS ultimately didn't change much since his burial at the bottom of the ocean for one hundred years, still being a murderous megalomaniac, but nonetheless having matured a little by recognizing valor in others and being generally more calm and levelheaded. DAVIS doesn't appear much in ''Miidust Odyssey as a whole, but is seen discussing various philosophies with Stand users he wishes to recruit, and with his already loyal followers, particularly Shirley who serves as his main adviser. It seems equally likely that DAVIS does this to manipulate and persuade as that he believes what he says, but nonetheless acknowledges the power and valor simple humans can have, notably respecting one's willingness to die for his goal. Wishing to quickly dispose of the Jormoons, he listened to Shirley and was told that she'd already sent agents to deal with them, and quietly rested in his mansion to gain more strength. Furthermore, DAVIS learned his lesson and stops underestimating his opponents, being particularly careful around the Jormoon bloodline. He nonetheless sneered at other Stand Users' efforts to fight him, notably Lanie Logandactyl's, whose discovery ended up being crucial in his defeat. This time, DAVIS is far more calm and collected. Maybe due to knowing that his Stand, The Universe, is far above anyone's reach, DAVIS is more tolerant of people resisting him, and didn't react to Wario and Waluigi's taunts and insults. He even seems to appreciate pending's insubordination, which confirms the mercenary's strength, and let him go try to assassinate Jorvin. However, DAVIS is still callous about human life and killed anyone who would fail him, even Shirley - who was, again, his closest adviser. The usually confident and cunning gambler King Dice was driven to madness when he couldn't handle the pressure of possibly revealing DAVIS' Stand ability to Jorvin. True to himself, DAVIS is enjoying the fact that he is wielding the most powerful Stand in his organization, being unconcerned by the heroes' effort to discover his power as he thinks they are meaningless. When Jorvin reveals himself to be able to move within the stopped time, DAVIS is initially very distraught but recomposes himself quickly, devising other plans to get rid of Jorvin by exploiting his advantage. The full scale of his insanity is visible when, overjoyed to have completely fused with Jorge's body and being at full power, DAVIS declares that he was experiencing "the greatest high" and drills his index finger into his skull. His final speech exposes that he still is willing to use any way to win and despises any concept of honor or revenge, ultimately using a cheap trick to blind Jorvin momentarily. Closed Ocean "...Beyond the powers of my Stand is where you need to go in order to find Heaven. What you need is a trustworthy friend ... Will I, DAVIS, be able to meet someone like this one day?" In flashbacks placed before the events of Part 3, DAVIS demonstrates a burgeoning ability to be genuinely nice to another person in numerous conversations with Luigi Mario. Intrigued by Luigi, who let him be despite suspiciously hiding in a church, DAVIS healed his crooked foot, a kind gesture, and gave him the head of an Arrow, which would grant him his own Stand, pending. During these flashbacks, DAVIS is seen peacefully chatting about random trivia, and confessing to Luigi that the priest could make him be at peace. Once daring Luigi to steal his Stand, to Luigi's refusal, DAVIS thanked him for his fidelity, and even admitted that he feared the thought of Luigi betraying him. It is debatable how good a friend DAVIS truly was, considering Luigi's good-willed nature during his youth directly opposing his later evilness and zealotry. DAVIS also seems to have built that friendship to further his ambitions, which questions how sincere it was. It is implied that he wanted to use his Stand to create a perfect world for himself and a handful of subordinates. He enlisted Luigi as his living "conscience", in case he would go crazy and veer "off track". Involvement in plot (Nothing to see here) Trivia * He is the Dio Brando of Phantom Image, Miidust Odyssey and Closed Ocean. * Davis Hunsinger was at one point going to be Dioney Grando. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Phantom Image Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Stand users Category:People affected by the Mii Mirror Category:Undead Category:Deceased